


Boobs?

by EponineFaye



Category: Morrilla - Fandom, Once Upon a Time RPF
Genre: Adorable, F/F, Feels, Morrilla, Swearing, kinda sex, not actually sex, real fic, sex?, that tag was confusing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-12
Updated: 2014-04-12
Packaged: 2018-01-19 02:47:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1452619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EponineFaye/pseuds/EponineFaye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt from Tumblr: "Lana and Jen fluff looking for a birthday gift for someone, Ginny or Collin maybe idc who, and it ends up taking them to victoria's secret or a sex shop. Somehow leads to flirting and maybe something more." --Something more definitely in there. Short and fun and cute. Hope you like. Reviews make me smile. You are loved.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Boobs?

"What about this?" Jen held up a little glass bird.

Lana squinted. “What is it.”

"You should have brought your glasses."

She went back to the little booth where the blonde was, taking the small glass bird in her hand. “Uhm… it’s a little impersonal?”

"How?"

"It’s a paper-weight… or a tiny decoration she’ll barely look at." Lana shrugged handing it back. "Get something she’ll think is really special."

"Well, it’s like her character… ya know - Snow sings to the birds and shit."

"Oh my goodness," she laughed. "I guess you’re right."

Jen gave her a swift smack on the butt. “I know.” Then she scurried off to the other side of the stall before Lana could come after her.

She raised an eyebrow. ‘In public?’ she mouthed.

Jen stuck her tongue out, pushing her sun glasses up her nose before turning to the vendor and paying for the tiny object.

It didn’t take more than a few minutes for her to meander her way around to the small jewelry counter where Lana was tinkering with bracelets of sorts. “What are you getting her?”

She shrugged. “I’m looking and just… seeing what pops out at me?”

Jen smirked, elbowing her. “….Like, uhh….” She nudged the dark-haired woman before doing a little shimmy, squeezing her breasts together with her fore arms.

Glancing over, Lana rolled her eyes and hit her with her purse.

"No?"

She shook her head with an eyebrow raised. “I don’t know if they necessarily… ‘pop out,' hon.”

"Wow." Jen laughed, securing her jacket and folding her arms over her chest. "Making fun of my small boobs… fuck you."

"They’re not small.. they’re just."

"What?"

Lana smiled, feeling very smug. “Tame?” She giggled to herself, trying to hide it behind biting her lip.

"Tame?"

She nodded.

"You’re a dick.” Jen laughed under her words. “Your boobs are smaller than mine!”

"No, they’re not. You just haven’t seen them un-holstered."

"Bullshit."

Lana’s eyes went wide as her facial expression changed.

"What?"

"That’s not a bad idea, ya know."

Jen made a face. “Boobs?”

"Oh, ha-ha.” She put adjusted her purse. “No… I meant I could get her lingerie - I mean she’s getting married, I think it’s appropriate.” Lana shrugged.

"How do you know what size she is?"

"We’re the same size."

"So… you’ll just try on whatever you pick out for her?"

"Well," She shrugged. "I could try on the top half… I’m a bit more curvacious on the bottom half than she is."

Jen’s mouth dropped open the slightest bit.

"And there’s a little ‘naughty’ store over there!" She pointed across the street. She started over before looking back over her shoulder. "Coming?"

"Yu-yeah.. right." She jogged along, catching up with the brunette. "So we’ll get Ginny some lacy shit, cool - what are we gonna get Josh?"

"Please, we both know it’s for Josh." Lana said like it was the most obvious thing on the planet. She held the door open for her friend. "You first, princess."

"You’re so funny." Jen passed through the door and let her face darken, holding her head down a little.

"You’re not embarrassed, are you?"

"Nope. Not a bit." She deadpanned.

"So you wouldn’t be uncomfortable if I tried this on?" Lana held up a red lacy negligee.

"Nah." She shook her head with her mouth in a single hard line.

The other woman narrowed her gaze and looked around for a moment.

Then dashed to the other side of the store after replacing the garment.

Jen followed reluctantly.

"And what about this one?"

The blonde tried to look away from the black and white striped, prison like jumper that was completely see-through other than the bra and thong. And thigh-highs. Jesus, did she have a weak spot for the thigh-highs.

"Well?" Lana said smirking.

She shook her head again, blinking rapidly. “Nope.. I-uh… I’m solid.” She tried to smile, but ended up giving a lopsided duck face.

"Then come help me see if it fits." Lana confidently strode over to the dressing rooms and told Jen to wait outside.

And what seemed like years later, she stuck her head out. “Could you come zip me up?”

"Yeeeaah… sure."

Instead of Lana poking her back side out to be zipped up like a normal person, she tugged the blonde inside the dressing room and turned around. “Go ahead.”

Jen blinked nervously for a moment, catching a glimpse of her front side in the mirror just before looking at her obnoxiously exposed… assets under the stripes that were distorted by her curves. She had to gulp before being able to have her hands function in such a way.

As soon as the zipper was up, Lana inspects herself in the mirror, adjusting the thigh-highs delicately. “What do you think?”

Jen just nodded. “Yup. It’s good.” She folded her arms across her chest.”

Lana smiled wickedly. “Just good?”

"I think Josh will be.. happy… ya know.. it’s-uhm… it’s good." She stumbled, leaning back against the wall of the small room, pushing herself into the smallest amount of space she was convinced she could occupy.

The brunette turned around and leveled a stare at her co-star. “Do you like it?”

Jen’s mouth did a fish like movement for a second. “Ye-yes.. yeah.” She nodded, itching her nose and trying her damnedest to keep eye contact. “It’s… really well-made.”

A look crossed over Lana’s face Jen didn’t really know how to read. “Okay, then - well unzip me and you can leave.” She said, her tone relaxing as she gave a small disappointed smile.

Jen let out a heavy breath and approached the other woman again. “If you can’t zip and unzip it by yourself, should we be getting it for Gin to put on by herself?”

"Well, I could have gotten it if I had wanted to."

"What?"

She looked over her shoulder. “I just wanted to see the look on your face.”

Jen felt her face go blank as her heart sped up a bit. It was over. Before she knew what she was doing she had the other woman pinned against the wall with one leg wrapped around her as one hand was climbing up a bare thigh and the other held the small of her back arched so she was flush against her wind breaker as Lana gripped her face, pulling her closer as she tried not to moan to loudly into the other woman’s lips. She bit Jen’s bottom lip, pulling it with her as she tilted her head back, to which the blonde replied by promptly lifting Lana up so both of her thighs were around her waist while she started planting heated kisses along her neck and chest.

"Oh my god…" Lana breathed out, chest heaving as Jen let her teeth slide along her jaw line.

"Want me to stop?" she asked, giving no sign of relenting.

Lana shook her head. “No.. no no, just.. don’t leave marks.”

Jen looked up. “Fred?”

The brunette smiled lightly before placing a more delicate kiss on the other woman’s lips. “No.. We have to be in hair and makeup by three thirty.”

They smiled at each other before their lips met again. Lana’s arms wrapped around Jen’s neck and Jen held her just a little more delicately.


End file.
